


“i’m just not ready for a relationship”

by mayoho



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, M/M, injuries, this pairing is generally messed up but nothing out of the ordinary for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: A cliffhanger is a beginning, not an ending.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	“i’m just not ready for a relationship”

The fall doesn’t kill them. Memetic evolution has left the cliff impotent. Could this have ever been more than a cliffhanger, Will?

It is a small matter for Hannibal to drag his broken body to Will. Surgeon’s fingers flit, probing Will’s torso, checking for damage. Blood smears, tacky as it begins to clot. He can’t resist sampling, teasing out the bouquet of flavors under the coppery tang.

“I’m just not ready for a relationship,” Will says, sardonic despite the wheeze of his inhale.

Hannibal kisses him anyway, pressing Will’s blood back into his body with each swipe of his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not expecting to write Hannibal fic, but sometimes things happen. 
> 
> (I cut like 50 words to make this a drabble. It had to be done, that's just how I roll.)


End file.
